galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Terra 03
Chapter 3 “Conference of the Galactic Council” Ammothep the IXth , decided to attend the upcoming session of the Galactic Council herself. While there was always Saran representation at the council, the Conference of the Galactic Civilizations at the Galactic Council occurred only every 67,576,700th fraction of a Galaxy rotation , or in Saran terms every five years. It was very rare and considered very unusual for the Queen to attend herself. The last time a Saran queen attended the council was at the admittance of the Pan Sarans as an independent civilization. Ammothep, was known to be a very intelligent, but also very hawkish and militant queen. Under her reign that only lasted fifty-four years so far, she expanded the Saran fleet , achieved serious military victories, with her directly in command of the military. She managed to stop the slow but steady advance of Pan Saran influence and create an uneasy but seemingly stable stalemate while expanding the empire in other regions. Both with increased colonization efforts and by conquering two lesser space-faring species and making them enslaved subjects. She was both liked and respected by her own subjects. Many also harbored feelings of fear, as she was known to be quick with the command of death, but never for emotional reasons. The queen never succumbed to the many luxurious, trappings of her aloft position. While she did indulge herself in the finest foods her society was able to offer, she never consumed it excessively, kept a rigid regiment of exercises and unlike many of her predecessors before, she listened to the advice of her physicians. Of course, she had access to the most advanced medical treatments, but thanks to her good health needed very little of it. She was also considered one of the most beautiful women alive, and that was not just empty flattery from palace officials who would not dare to say otherwise, but also the opinion of her enemies both foreign and domestic. Ammothep like all Sarans did for ten thousands of years, wore wigs . The one she wore currently was one of her favorite’s.While it was of the traditional, never really changed helmet like style, with bangs that reached deep into her face and ended just above her big dark eyes. This wig featured a rather unusual past the shoulder length hair, much longer than the chin or neck long style that had been in favor for a few thousand years. It shimmered in a rich midnight black and was covered by a spider web thin tangle of golden chains interwoven with Iridium and platinum strands and weighted down by melody-sapphires. Her mascara was not just thick black lines that tampered out in fish tale like design, but extended past the upper lids of her eyes into intricate, artful swirls. her un girdled gown, of the softest most expensive Saresii silk, shimmered goldenly and was almost transparent, giving very revealing evidence of her trim, hourglass-shaped body crowned by ample breasts. Waiting in the Queen's lounge at the Saran embassy compound for the conference to begin, she reclined on a couch of solid gold, weighing thousands of Dneti-Gug and upholstered in deep soft and vibrant red velvet with an overflowing supply of low grav cushions. Her long fingers playing with a bunch of very fresh deep red Wild Larkyi grapes , she had selected from the large selection of fruits in an even larger antique bowl of Ult artisan glass, worth a few million Trade units. She plucked one of the thumb-sized berries of the green vine and looked at it, as if contemplating the efforts that had to be made to provide the Saran queen with this rare and expensive fruit, which only grew on a planet almost eight hundred light years away, well beyond the Saran Empire . Harvested by brave Hunrhu warriors , facing the deadly conditions of the Hunrhu jungles . Packed in expensive Cryo stasis containers traded several times on several markets, flown on ships braving pirate and raider infested depths of space only to be purchased by her chief procurer, spending enough money to buy a small mansion. Yet this was opulence the subjects expected her queen to lavish in, at least that was the firm opinion of her advisors. She raised her long lashes and also her gaze upon Sarun , her oldest eunuch and personal slave. He was a slave and a lowly man by nature, but he was with the queen ever since she was a teenager and she trusted him more than anyone. Sarun never lied to her and in all the years he never crossed any boundaries he should not have. “Sarun, how much did we spend on that bowl of exotic fruit?” Her oldest servant immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head. “My queen, I just consulted the system and it would appear 3.4 million Trade Units were needed to provide you with this selection of the finest and rarest fruits the galaxy markets have to offer. The council of advisors is of the firm opinion these are necessities for a queen of your aloft status.” “Since you know me better than anyone, would you think I require and demand such waste?” “Your majesty, light of my life. I am but a slave and by natures decree, I was born of the lesser sex. I would not dare to declare knowing you, what man especially incomplete as I am now could boast to know the supreme female mystery that is incarnate in you, daughter of Ra ?” “Sarun!” “My queen, someone who might know a little about your character would understand the anger you feel regarding it.” She smiled. “Indeed! Have the bowl brought to the embassy staff so they may freely share its content. Let the Chief procurer know that I require Saran grown fruits purchased at Saran markets. Finally, find the advisor who was the chief voice in this decision and deduct the sum of 3.4 million Trade Units from his private holdings. Should he unwilling or unable to do so, inform me about his last words before his execution.” “Your word is the law!” She did eat the fruit and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “They do taste very good, I have to say. Try one!” She observed her favorite slave pick a fruit, while two others carried the heavy bowl out. “Have my science council prepare me a report why it is we can’t grow these on any of our planets . There must be ways to clone or genetically alter them to accept other environments to flourish.” Sarun, whispered the queen's commands into a voice pick up in his collar and bowed deeply, not just because of this what slaves did but because he really respected and loved the queen almost like a daughter of his. The queen noticed and this was to Sarun a badge of honor like no other. Saran queens did not notice the bows, devotions, and gestures of worship it was required. It was palace guards and officials that made sure they were given and punished those severely who failed to do so. So whenever Queen Ammothep noticed and made him know by a blink of an eye, or the most invisible smile that she did, he felt like a queen himself or maybe like one of the legendary pharaohs must have felt that supposedly existed so many millennia ago, long before the Saran society got wise and only accepted queens on their thrones and women in positions of power. To him, it was beyond comprehension why the rebels and traitors, those who called themselves Pan Sarans nowadays, could ever want to have men in power and even fight for the right to have equal rights. Everyone knew men could not make rational decisions, they were so easily influenced by the flesh. She took a Saran pear from the new bowl and said more to herself than to Sarun or anyone else. “This is more like it, not that I really want to know what it costs to bring Saran pears to this world so far beyond Saran space.” Then she said. “Sarun, tell me more about this Earth. I know we Sarans pay considerable attention to a rather primitive society as far as I understand. I know every queen as far back as the true God-Queens of ancient lore , have. Mother has always urged me to keep an eye on this world, never really explaining why. I know they are biologically so closely related to us, that unaided procreation is possible. Like everyone, I am aware of the Human Mystery and the various theories why the human of Earth are even closely related to us than the Saresii.” She turned and even found it in her to bestow a faint smile on Sarun. “It was you after all who made sure I learned all these things before I ascended.” Sarun knew she was not done talking, so he held his devote position, patiently waiting and basking in the brief moment of her smile. The Queen returned attention to her pear, using a small silvery knife herself to peel the tough outer skin, instead of having it done for her. “What is the difference between Earth and Terra or an Earther and a Terran for one? Did we not call it Egypt at one time?” Sarun did not change his position and remained on his knees, which was quite an honor and a clear indication of his position; others were to crawl and crouch, faces buried between their arms, hands turned up to show they were empty. “You who is the reason for life and sole focus of all. Terra and Earth are terms for the same planet indeed. As you know the details of our first contact with the Earthers have been lost, but we are certain contact was made with only one society on Earth at that time. We think none of the Earth societies had progressed to the Steel tool age, there are indications the Egyptians were the most advanced society at that time. This is why we called the entire planet Egypt. The term Terra stems from these ill-advised, Seth cursed, Ammuntherai may devour them traitors that defied the will of you and the queens before you. A society called the Romans rose on Earth, a pre-industrial culture that conquered a rather small portion of that world by modern standards but managed to carve a sizeable empire by pre-industrial means.on his knees For unknown reasons, these Romans also conquered the region on planet Earth, where the Egyptians dwelled. It was reason enough for these rebels to use the Roman term Terra to identify that world, just as they have abandoned the sacred language of Sares and adopt the language of that Earth society. As you know Pan Sarans now speak Latin, or rather a form of it as Latin is no longer spoken on Earth while it continued to develop as all living languages do by use of our rebellious colonies.” The queen had finished peeling the Saran pear and begun cutting very small pieces from the exposed soft bright yellow flesh of the aromatic fruit, originally coming from a gnarled looking cactus plant, native to the planet Luxor . “Do go on. There is still time, the poor minded Ptoni master of ceremonies , has just entered the Great Stage and it will take at least another two hours before he manages to reach his prominent spot and call the conference to order.” “My queen. Your insights into the details of this planet and the conference are indeed quite correct.” She had kept an eye on a Three Dee display relaying live images from the Place of Conference . “And do find a more comfortable position, you are getting old and I am getting soft, at least when it comes to you, old teacher.” Sarun was now ready to die, he had achieved the apex of his life and career. She, who was the queen. The undisputed ruler of Saran, daughter of the Gods, found it within her to show open kindness to a slave like him. His heart had missed a beat no doubt. Sarun allowed himself to switch his position from kneeling to sitting and could not prevent a tear of joy drop from his right eye to the immaculate high polished stone floor. “Your majesty...”his voice was actually failing there for a moment. Then he focused himself. “Your majesty, no servant of yours has received a greater gift.” “Sarun, the Ptoni will retire before you finished telling me about Terra. Just continue.” He blinked and felt as if suddenly chastised, straighten his posture. “Yes, my Queen. The term ‘Earth’ came into use by its own civilizations more or less after their industrial awakening and the beginning of mass communication. We do no longer land or directly interact with any civilization, as it has been forbidden even longer than the Galactic Council agreements. We do patrol the system at least once a year and record their electromagnetic spectrum broadcasts. However, since Earth is still very much divided in nation states and as we can see still far distant from being a planet of one voice, they themselves do not identify themselves as Earthers. They identify by national association.” Sarun spread his arms. “Instead of calling them by all those confusing and often changing nationalities, even we Sarans started to call them Terrans.” Quickly he added.” We should have assisted that Cleopatra queen, cleanse all other tribes and usurpers of that world. If they had listened to me, we call them Egyptians ever since.” She nibbled at a slice of pear. “You haven’t even been born back then. However, this might be a good point if the Xunx indeed become active again.” He remembered her previous remark and even though he wanted to express his devotion more, he simply said. “Yes your majesty. All indications and all predictions suggest that a new Xunx queen has been born and will mature within the next one hundred years. There are no reliable records, but scholars and scientists of several known societies expect the next Xunx expansion and feeding period to begin in about one hundred fifty to one hundred seventy years. “I might not be queen by then, but in terms of galactic developments there is not much time for our Terran, excuse me using that term, for our Earth sisters to come together and ascent. Only then can we expose ourselves and evacuate that world.” “Your Majesty, our analysts believe that won’t happen within the next five hundred years. That they bomb themselves into oblivion is much more likely. They may be related to us in terms of biology, but quite frankly I doubt they are because there is hardly a more warmongering, war loving, relentless species out there. Some say they equal the Xunx in that regard, and I for one believe it.” The queen had a strange sound in her voice. “You don’t say, warlike?” “Your majesty, Earthers have fought more wars among each other than any known species or civilization. The level and brutality they fight them are unprecedented. They think nothing of using biological, chemical or nuclear weapons against each other.” “Nuclear, biological? I am told they were a primitive culture.” “Primitive in some respects perhaps, my Queen. However, when it comes to developing weapons and means to destroy, they are developing faster than anyone. It takes the average civilization 50-100,000 years to go from tech level one to tech level two. It took them less than 200 years.” “Tech level one is the appearance of the first industrialized concepts, right?” “Indeed, your Majesty. Tech Level two is generally reached by a society or species once they discover nuclear fission.” Sarun made a disgusted face. “All other known civilization we know of reaching that point in technological development, experiment with creating energy. Do you want to know what the Earthers did, my Queen?” She nodded. “Considering your reasoning, they were experimenting with nuclear weapons?” “They experimented by flattening two cities full of humans with nuclear bombs. They were very successful I might add and kept on testing nuclear fission weapons with increasing yield right on their own world! Long before the first nuclear energy plant came online, Civilian power plant that is, powering naval vessels was first.” The queen had lost her interest in the rest of the fruit and paid full attention. “That does seem rather ill advised and perhaps even foolish.” “It is indeed, your majesty, but one must give them credit for their war technology, they did shoot down a Freon scout ship not so very long ago.” “Then they know about us too? The treaty would allow us to move in openly!” “The general population of Earth does not believe in life elsewhere, much less sentient life with technology more advanced than theirs. The FTL thresh hold still eludes their science. Our intelligence believes they do not even know what they shot out of their sky and think it was a craft of an opposing nation.” “Some of our less reliable scholars believe there are a few secret organizations on Earth who do know the truth.” “And we rescued thirty young Earthers from a Freon ship?” “Indeed, your Majesty.” “Sent message, they are not to be harmed and treated as wards of the court.” The queen placed the golden mask before her face, so no mere mortal would be able to gaze upon the most perfect daughter of the gods. “Let us then attend.” --””-- The two Saran women told them they would return with food and drink and in the meantime give them time to calm down and talk to each other. They also mentioned something called Translator technology which would allow them to understand each other, regardless of the native language. Now they had been gone for about ten minutes. An elevator platform in the center of the room made them both disappear. The thirty teenagers were for the most part still as confused as they had been since they regained consciousness. Almost everyone was speaking, creating an incomprehensible mix voices, not even that marvelous translator was able to sort out. The black boy kept pounding and kicking the barrier in front of him with enviable consistency and energy. The red haired girl was from Belfast, Ireland, Aaron had learned. Her name was Aoife O’Reilly and the last memory she had was being in her room waiting for the police to arrive. She said something about old Irish troubles. Right now she sat with crossed legs on the floating gurney and her face buried between her hands. Her shoulders moving in a clear indication that she was crying. Melissa too felt very gloomy and cursed the fact that they had stripped her of the Freon gun. The Gray skins had abducted her, tried to torture her, but they had the courtesy to provide her with a gun and die. She was certain they would have been more inclined to return them to Earth with a gun pointing at them, than these ancient Egypt styled screws, hiding behind invisible barriers. She kept herself busy by examining her area very closely. She then noticed Sigurd, the Norwegian spitting against the invisible barrier, and heard him mumble. “Whatever separates us from them is only about two meters high.” The New York kid named Aaron Stein heard it too and said. “I assume it is some kind of nondestructive energy barrier or more precisely a force field.” Sigurd managed to push the floating gurney closer to the barrier climbed on it and with an explosion of motion and sheer muscle energy somersaulted right over whatever separated them from the rest of the room. The other kids had become quiet again, they watched Sigurd who had escaped his invisible barriers cell and now explored the rest of the place. It was just about then when the same section of the floor moved aside, that had covered the elevator platform and two men with a bipedal machine carrying a large tray appeared. Sigurd wasted no time and tackled the first man, with a forceful shoulder slam. To everyone’s surprise the black kid had followed Sigurd’s lead and escaped his enclosure the same way and was now attacking the second man with swift blows of his bony fists. Melissa, never shy taking action was the third one managing to jump over the barrier, using the gurney as a boost. The two Saran men were overwhelmed faster than they could react. The one beaten by the black kid, was lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. Melissa dropping to her knees examining the man, taking a control device from his now limp fingers. Sigurd held the first one in a headlock, the sinew in his muscular arms showing and the face of the Saran turning purple, Sigurd hissed. “You tell her how that control works or I snap your neck, do you understand?” The Saran tried to respond, Sigurd relaxed his hold a fraction. With a wheezing and coarse voice the Saran said. “We are here to bring you food.” Sigurd applied pressure again. “Wrong answer, Sir. You will bring us home! I give a hoot about whatever contracts and agreements you have with those Gray Skins. Now explain the controls to her. I assume it controls the invisible barriers, right?” A gurgling sound was the answer. Only after Sigurd relaxed his hold he said. “No, the field curtains are controlled by voice command. This is a Sleep Ray Inducer.” The black kid came close. “Break his neck, or I will! There will be no new slavers in Africa!” Melissa pointed the device on the Saran. “Our black friend wants to break your neck. I think we should let him do that, but not before you lowered all barriers and showed us to the armory.” As Melissa looked around almost all the others had freed themselves already, only a handful remained. A bodiless voice filled the room. “Children of Terra, do not harm these men. They have come to feed you, and soon we will return to provide you better quarters where you can use hygiene facilities and tend to other basic needs.” “We do not want your food or hospitality!” Sigurd yelled. “I break this man’s neck unless you return to Earth and let us go. Your treaties mean shit to me.” “Children of Terra, do not test our patience. We rescued you, but we do not...” The voice stopped in mid-sentence, making a strange sighing noise and then everyone could hear something that sounded like a body dropping to the floor. Melissa had aimed the silvery, egg shaped device at where she suspected the voice to originate and kept a different colored shape on the device depressed as she swept the thing to the left and right. The device emitted an angry buzzing sound. Melissa had studied the controls on the device and said. “I was fairly sure this slide control regulates the intensity and it goes from green to red.” Her thumb had pushed the slide all the way up to the end of the red scale. The Saran in Sigurd’s headlock groaned. “You most likely killed several members of the crew, the sleeper ray is quite lethal at that setting!” Melissa pressed it against his temple. “Great news for us then, not so much for you! Get us home!” --””-- The Galactic Council was an old institution, and had been formed by the leading galactic civilizations about 20,000 years ago It met on a planet that was officially called the “Planet of Universal peace” and was also the home world of a sentient species, the dwarf sized very slow acting Ptoni. Strange hybrids of animal, plant and fungoid life. Considered the most peaceful species ever encountered because any and all forms of aggression, violence and anything that could be defined as a crime was completely and utterly alien to them. That their planet was also somewhat equidistant between the ancient Saresii and the meddling but very influential Kermac made it a perfect meeting place. The Ptoni never refused or rejected being the more or less involuntary hosts for the representatives of so many species and societies, but to say they were happy about it was an overstatement. Only the Gurnalz were considered friends of the Ptoni and they insist the Ptoni felt bullied into a position and role they did not want. Not that many ever asked the Ptoni themselves, who would never admit to that for the fear of causing conflict. But then the majority of species and societies simply ignored those greenish dwarfs. They could not be paid as the idea of commerce, trade or the accumulation of wealth was just as utterly alien to them as conflict. The few who did not ignore the Ptoni regretted it eventually, as it took the average Ptoni about two to three hours to just say hello. The Ptoni were so “useless” in the eyes of the Kermac that they never even tried their psionic control tricks on them. Wizard Achtneuhfier, the high representative of the Kermac, straightened the folds of his pure white robe and checked his artificial chin beard one last time before he made his way to the Kermac seat in the Galactic Council. One of his senior aides rushed to his side, carefully remaining a step behind, his arms buried in the sleeves of his robe, many shades less white and in a slightly hunched posture. “The whiteness of your complexion is certainly near the perfect white today. Your eyes reflect in a most breathtaking way the true power of your exalted office, tempered only by the awe inspiring wisdom you are so well known for.” The aide took a breath to begin the long litany of all the titles Achneuhfier had amassed before and behind his name. As the leader of the Ministry of External matters, he was also part of the circle of wizards, and in importance only second to the Grand Wizard Himself. That the other ministry leads, the other seven wizards of the circle all considered themselves second only to the grand wizard who was sitting in the center of the circle, was in his conviction only delusional and wishful thinking. Achneuhfier followed the train of his own thoughts and touched his artificial beard to make sure the mind shield installed inside the beard was active. Only then did he allow his thoughts to flow on. Because it was only a matter of time and conditions were ripe for him taking the seat in the center. His mindless aide was right about one thing, he was very satisfied with the whiteness of his skin. Only a few bleaching sessions and perhaps a little more true-white make up and he was whiter than the Grand Wizard. He focused his attention on his aide who was just about halfway through the first set of titles, some of which he of course carefully crafted himself. “ ... of the Universe, guarantor of Kermac supremacy, monitor supreme, stalwart of Kermac values and interests...” He interrupted the aide. “You may cease reciting the rest. It pleases me how well you recite and I must admit, you adding the ′monitor supreme′ epitaph has raised my mood a notch. But you will use it in a more prominent spot in the future.” The aide bowed deeply and slowed his gait perfectly in tune with Achneuhfier who had slowed down, as they reached the curtains that separated the Kermac booth from the corridor. Sensors noticed his approach and verified his identity, the curtains parted. Achneuhfier stepped down and into the Kermac delegation booth behind the lectern of his society. “Now tell me the actual message you bear.” “The Queen of the Saran Empire and the Emperor of the Pan Saran Empire have decided to attend in person, not to mention that the Ult are here. Their booth is occupied for the first time since the last Y’ALL invasion.” Those were indeed unexpected developments and clear indication that this conference was anything but just another routine affair. He cursed himself for dismissing the last hundred briefs the wizard of the Ministry of Information had send. He considered Siebfinfnul, the Wizard of the MOI an exceptional obnoxious and incapable nuisance and secretly declared rival for the Center seat. He decided to mask his ignorance and pretending to know of it and the reasons why. There was no telling who had spies, probing minds, listening devices on and in this booth. Some of them no doubt at all, listening for the Grand Wizard himself. Being incompetent was not only one of the many reasons the Grand Wizard could have him removed from his post, it was the core reason. “Why are you telling me things I already know? Let me see if you kept abreast with these developments and let me hear you recite the reasons for these developments. I warn you, leave out a detail and I have you send for mind erasure and find me a new more competent aide!” While mind erasure was worse than the death penalty and there was nothing a Kermac feared more, his aide was not too worried. He could have made something up on the fly and his aloft and lazy, ignorant master would have agreed that this was so. He worked under that bumbling idiot for over fourteen cycles. “The Freons got caught red handed, violating one of Sarans prized protectorates. The council agreed so many cycles ago, that these protectorates are honored and in return the Sarans would accept Council law in intercultural affairs. We Kermac are signatory to this contract as well.” “So? The Freons are primitive and are known to ignore council resolutions even though they openly agree. However they are known to add their meek voice to Kermac affairs, thus I am inclined to decide what ever needs to be decided in favor of the Freons. But all this is hardly a reason for the Queen to appear herself, you uninformed disappointment!” “Guarantor of Kermac supremacy, monitor supreme. Your wisdom and your in depth knowledge of these developments leaves me with nothing to add then. How could I even imagine that violating a contract stipulations regarding sanctuary conditions a world of sentients close to the Sarans would be of interest to the queen? I shall remove myself now and ask the Mind Police to place me in custody.” The Aide knew he was walking on thin ice, but he could not help himself. With him gone, Achneuhfier would have to explain the developments to the Grand Wizard, after being clueless during the conference, so he felt safe sticking it to the wizard in this way. Achneuhfier hated nothing more than being outmaneuvered and finding himself in a corner he could not escape, but the aide gambled too high. The affair was unimportant, something between the Sarans and the Freons. Hardly worth Kermac interest. The wizard acted and in an emotional, for the aide unfortunate way and he said. “Yes, go and do that! I need competence not foolishness. Now before you go, bring me the briefs of the MOI.” “I am terribly sorry, but they have been deleted, but I am sure my successor can request copies from the MOI.” “Be gone! Your mind will be erased tonight!” --””-- The Saran chief delegate awaited the arrival of her queen and passed the time to look around in the huge auditorium, which centered on a circular floor of white, polished stone, also known as the symbolic manifestation of the Galactic Stage. There were many more seats available than there were members, but not a year went by without someone making contact with a previously unknown species. Everyone ascending onto the galactic stage, by inventing or developing faster than light technology and thus opening the door to the stars, was invited to take a seat. Tukame, the Saran ambassador spend most of her time here on the ′Planet of Universal Peace’, representing the Saran Empire and ensuring the interests of queen and realm were not overlooked. This was the reason she knew the Representatives of almost every species and society, even the lesser and inconsequential ones. Those who just ruled over one single system. Who had just recently discovered FTL technology and just managed to cross this magical thresh hold when a civilization was considered a TL three society and worthy to be interacted with. Sadly these one planet, prim tech societies did not always last very long. They were conquered, exterminated or incorporated in larger empires if they wanted it or not. Once they appeared on the galactic stage, the commonly agreed practice to give new societies a chance was hardy if ever kept. Young, unassociated civilizations were ripe fruits to be plugged and plundered by larger and older civilizations. Despite all contracts and agreements, it was very dangerous to become exposed to the Galactic Stage, especially without allies or the declared protection of the larger players. Raising or assisting a society to reach TL three was forbidden and any society doing that faced expulsion from the Galactic Council and commonly agreed very stiff sanctions. All treaties and agreements became null and void. Naomi brushed over her white gown with the beautiful real gold thread embroidery and checked the time. It was still about ten minutes before the conference would be called to order. The Saran chief delegate also knew, the queen would be fashionable late and make her entrance at least four of five minutes after the Ptoni ceremony keeper called the gathered beings attention by dimming the lights, with a spotlight on the Keeper of Ceremony. The Ptoni was already moving for the last hour or so as it approached its lectern. Naomi knew ten minutes was a good estimate, before it would reach its destination. She seen it move much slower. Two seats were empty, the one of the Ploojk and the one claimed last cycle by the Trsandoo, both TL three societies, Naomi had good hopes for them succeeding in this merciless game of galactic dominance, only to find both delegates in seats right behind the Kermac. Those seats were always occupied by Kermac Thrall species, utmost devoted to their masters. No doubt with a Psi Mind Bender in orbit, or implants in every individual ensuring compliance. Her fist clenched. She and everyone knew about the Kermac tricks and practices, but they were a powerful faction and the Council always requested proof which was hard to obtain. The Nul delegate, a big fear inducing member of a race of frightful giants with a terrible reputation of violence and brutality was brooding behind its lectern. The Nul were never really interested in any issues discussed but sent an observer never the less. No Nul delegate had openly spoken or addressed the Council ever since the last Y’ALL invasion. The Shiss delegate, member of a no less frightful six limbed lizard species that was the mortal enemy of the Nul, represented the All White First Nestling. While the Shiss did occasionally speak, they too were not interested in real participation and never signed anything as they never adhered to any resolution found. Since they were Tech level six and had a serious fleet of very powerful combat units, no one except the Ult really objected or openly accused them of anything. Thankfully Shiss ships were rarely if ever seen in the core region of the Galactic council and usually engaged in all out space battles with the Nul. Her eyes slowly wandered to the next lectern, and the unnatural white skinned, short stature, completely bald individual behind it. A very unpleasant member of a very unpleasant species known as the Kermac, a very old and technological advanced species with a complicated past and mysterious origin. Kermac always considered themselves to be the only logical leader. To become the undisputed and only leader of a multi-cultural society born out of the Galactic Council. They schemed, formed alliances, broke treaties and used psionic technology to enslave and turn entire societies into their thralls with Kermac supremacy as the only motivation. But there were other very powerful and very advanced species. Somewhere humanoid, all of them where carbon based and all but one species NiOx breathers. That many of them appeared to have very humanoid, even humanlike features and anatomies was called the Human mystery and pointed to a common origin. Among the oldest known civilizations represented in the amphitheater shaped auditorium of tremendous size were the Saresii. They looked back at over two million years of recorded history. About a million years ago, they had developed into a galaxy spanning civilization and it was said they had reached Tech level nine or ten back then. To put this mind blowing achievement in perspective, the Kermac advanced to Tech level six so far and they had been around almost as long as the Saresii. The galactic association of sciences placed the Sarans on Tech Level five, the Freons on four. Then something happened to the Saresii, some kind of galactic war, they never talked about. A war they apparently lost, along with all their colonies and their desire to explore space or expand in it again. They also lost much of their technological achievements. However now and then some working piece of Saresii tech from the so called ′First Age of Knowledge′ surfaced and was sold for enough Trade Units to buy an entire star system complete with a developed Garden world and a small fleet to protect it. They had recovered and regained TL seven and thus were superior to most. The Saresii were also gifted with tremendous psionic powers. An almost magical ability to read minds, control minds, manipulate matter with thought and in rare cases translocate matter and even themselves. That all Saresii always appeared to be flawless, perfectly proportioned human females with usually long hair in all shades of the pastel colors, was explained by something that was not openly discussed. The representative of the Saresii had already taken her seat behind the lectern of her society, wearing a peach colored, preciously shimmering cloak with a voluminous hood drawn deep over her head. Saresii rarely if ever spoke and were considered aloft and unapproachable. Another quite advanced, but non humanoid species where the amphibian Ult. They too looked back on a very long history and due to their aquatic nature and very wet home planet, it took them much longer than other species to discover fire and thus the beginning of a tool making society. In human eyes the Ult were ugly and looked somewhat like carps that had been crossbred with frogs or upright walking toads. Ult did not have necks, big maws, watery eyes and scaled greenish skin. They always wore moisture suits and never liked to be outside of water for too long. All this considered they still were considered to be among the most vicious and brutal warrior races of known space and they had conquered a sizeable empire with over a thousand solar systems. Their ships were big, solid armored, well shielded and armed with a wide array of effective weapons. It was said the Ult were among the first known species who begun fighting from ship to ship using weapons able to target spaceships and actually hit them, instead of waging war against planets and ground targets as almost everyone did before at the time. The Ult, so they say went through a religious event or development only very recently that changed their outlook on things forever, The Ult never told any outsider what exactly did happen, that changed their behavior so profoundly. Ult freed their slaves and thralls, they suddenly ceased forceful expansion and allowed those species they had conquered make their own choices and even helped them to rebuild their own cultures. Many of these former Ult thralls joined the Ult Expanse freely. Still, they did not tolerate intruders into their core systems or ever allowed Non Ult to visit Ulta their home world. This did not mean they turned pacifistic, those who thought so realized Ult warships were still there and still very powerful and able to defend what the Ult consider theirs. The Ult representative was just finding his version of a seat, he looked quite imposing in his moisture suit. He was almost immediately engaged in a lively discussion with the Pan Saran delegate. The conversation appeared to be quite collegial and friendly. Naomi considered this a serious and troubling development. Pan Saran cooperating with the Ult could lead to sharing military and technical secrets. Even Sarans feared Ult warships and their weapon technology was legendary. While it was expected, to see the Emperor of the Pan Saran Empire, com through the curtains and being greeted like a friend by the Ult leader was more than alarming. Something was going on. Much to everyone’s surprise the elusive Klack and the even more introvert Wurgus had sent delegates to the conference. The Klack, easily the most powerful civilization of them all, was technically no longer a society of the Upward sector of the galaxy, they came from the far distant Coreward sector. But the Klack did maintain a colony in upward space. It was said their empire expanded over more planets and systems than all other known civilizations combined. The Klack had always been described as ant like and were ruled just like the insectoid Xunx by egg laying queens. There was virtually no contact, no trade and thus almost no information on details of their society. Saran specialists estimated Klack tech to be Tech Level six and thus quite advanced. The Wurgus delegate in his purple and silver sparkling robe, was a bipedal, nitrogen-oxygen consumer and about the size of a human being. However this is where the similarities ended. Their hands had eight fingers and two thumbs, and their heads reminded Naomi of a fresh slaughtered bird, with all its feathers plugged. The fleshy appendixes attached to it looking just like the featherless wing stubs of a bird that was about to be roasted. In Naomi’s opinion there wasn’t an uglier species, an observation reinforced by the stomach turning spectacle of a Wurgus speaking or eating. The Wurgus were space nomads, having sacrificed their own home sun to defeat a large portion of the last Y’ALL armada and having it retreat. The Wurgus managed this feat by turning their own sun into a Supernova. The Wurgus were not only the most gifted solar and planetary engineers, they were also the most advanced known species, having reached TL eight. Like everyone else Naomi had heard the legends and rumors of the god like Narth that supposedly existed and once even defeated the Y’ALL with a single ship. Of course this was a myth. No one ever had seen a Narth or could point to any substantial evidence or artifacts that they had ever existed, but whenever the distant memories of the last Y’ALL invasion surfaced so did the legends and myths that included stories and tales of the Narth. Her observation was interrupted as she noticed the curtains of the Saran booth parting. She turned to see who it would be. It was the Queen herself! Completely unexpected right on time, instead of being late and making a spectacular entrance. Naomi fell to her knees and buried her face between her arms. --””-- The Ptoni master of ceremonies was perhaps the only being present who was completely unimpressed about the historical significance of this conference, but then Ptoni weren’t impressed about anything and the concept of excitement as alien to them as anger. Saran Xeno sociologist and scholars of other civilizations had yet to successfully identify what it was that motivated Ptoni even to lift a foot or raise an arm. However the Ptoni dutifully completed his motion and pressed the contact that in turn dimmed the lights of the auditorium and bathed the center stage in white light, signifying the official commencement of the periodical reoccurring conference of all known space faring societies and species of the galaxy, also known as the Galactic Council. By traditions the opening speech and lead of the conference was rotating to a different civilization every time. However the Kermac felt that it was their role alone and so it came that the Kermac delegate simply cut off the Vantax delegate and spoke louder. True to their peaceful and non-confronting nature, the Vantax stepped back from the lecture. The spot light that illuminated the Vantax went dark and another one blinked into existence, focusing on the Kermac. With raised eyebrows and looking past almost closed eyelids towards the Vantax, the Kermac Wizard made a vulgar sounding snort and said. “How dare the Vantax deem themselves important enough to even consider speaking at the opening! Instead they should be happy to speak at the end of the conference when no one needs to listen.” The Garbini delegate, member of the only methane breathing species, rose on his walking tentacles and gestured agitated with the rest of his many boneless, but highly agile appendixes. His lectern and their booth was completely sealed with transparent walls. “It was the Vantax turn to open. So decided and designated during the last conference by lot and ratified by acceptance vote.” The Wizard fought a mild feeling of annoyance. “Garbini can always file a complaint at the end of the proceedings. The Ptoni will be thrilled to act.” He chuckled at his own joke. “However I require silence from all. It is I who represent the most advanced, most mature and frankly most important society of them all. We would not need those useless and time wasting conferences if you all simply accept this universal fact of Kermac supremacy and rejoice being considered worthy enough to receive Kermac guidance. Such blessing for example would never be bestowed upon such worthless life forms as the Vantax or the Garbini.” He seemed very pleased with his opening statement and actually allowed himself a lofty smile. There was a moment of utter silence, this why many turned as the shrouded Saresii woman, who was not known for any emotional responses actually made a laughing sound. The Kermac added many shades of coloring as he turned red under all his whitening make up, he of course had heard it too. He lost all of his haughty demeanor and spewed quite angry. “The day comes when the Saresii pay for all their insults, and then it will be Kermac’s turn to feel amused!” It was rare the Saresii delegate felt the need to respond to anything that was said, but this time she did. “Asking for payment can be very costly. Agitating forces a childlike species as yours cannot fathom seems foolish, but then comprehension will come when the asked payment is indeed received.” The Saran queen and everyone else understood the meaning of this rebuke very well, and so did the Kermac Wizard, as he sat down with a frown but without further comments. The Saran queen rose from her seat and stepped behind the lectern. Making this the first time in council history where a Saran queen would speak herself. Queens had been in attendance before but had always used the Saran representative as a mouth piece. Seeing her behind the lectern, even silenced the Pan Saran emperor and most certainly everyone else. Sarans were a major player and a mighty empire after all. Her golden mask was beautiful, a masterpiece of Saran artisans, but utterly cold and lifeless, except for the glittering eyes behind it. Her voice was also distorted taking on a metallic tone from the golden mask and it sounded inhuman and without any emotion. “Representatives of societies and species of the galaxy, I am Queen Ammothep the IXth, sole and absolute ruler over all Saran. A patrol ship of mine observed a Freon ship leaving the atmosphere and orbit of planet Earth. We asked you, the council to designate and respect this solar system as a Saran protectorate. This agreement was ratified and secured Saran willingness to accept council rules in other matters.” The Freon delegate loudly protested. “The Saran ship must have encountered something or someone else. We Freons are known to adhere to all agreements of this council!” The Freon was certain in the fact that any Freon ship discovered there would have self-destructed, leaving no evidence. The queen’s voice appeared to drop a few notches and this time there was emotion to be detected. “We remember your statement, Freon!” The Pan Saran emperor also decided to step personally behind the lectern of his society. “I am Imperius Rex Claudius Maximus, of the Pan Saran Empire. While there is no love lost between us, the former colonies and the oppressive, dictatorship of old Saran. We do share strong sentiments of protection for Terra and we will set all animosities aside and pause our war efforts against Saran, should these accusations turn out to be true. We will furthermore join our hated sisters and ensure that the trespass is appropriately punished!” The Freon made a dismissive gesture. “Accusations are not the same as proof. The Saran queen might just use this as a rouse to give her forces much needed pause to regroup.” The queen made a gesture and a recording of the Freon ship leaving Earth was shown. She said. “Not only did the Freon ship trespass, its crew abducted thirty Earthers. That is not only against the agreement you all found to honor Saran protectorates, but against the common decree not to interfere or cause harm to societies that have not ascended yet.” Almost all delegates agreed, even the Kermac did, but it was the Kermac who also objected. “Images and recordings can be fabricated, they are not proof.” The queen snapped. “My word should be enough! However we have the actual ship and its remaining crew was captured alive!” Their ship will be towed into orbit of this planet and can be inspected by anyone who wishes to verify. However I am not accustomed for my word to be questioned. Saran will withdraw from all agreements made and unless this council finds a punishment worth the crime. Should I not be satisfied, I promise Saran will not cease until I am satisfied!” The Pan Saran emperor pounded his fist on the lectern. “Her majesty the queen of Saran is many things, but no Saran queen had ever lied and their wraith is legendary. The evidence is overwhelming! Pan Saran as well will threaten to withdraw from any commitments to this council, should this trespass be ignored. Make the Freons pay or we shall hunt them to extinction!” The Freon, now very much afraid could not respond right away. It was the delegate of the Ult who was next and he said. “The civil war between Saran and Pan Saran is their affair alone, Ulta is friendly to both and will not take sides, but we too demand a punishment fitting the crime. No one here could stop the Ult response if the decision here is not satisfactory.” It took the Freon a moment to gather his wits. A message to Freo would take weeks to be received and answered, he had to respond and the continuous existence of his kind hinged on what he would say. He was certain no Freon ever had a more difficult task. He glanced toward the Kermac and then to the lectern of the Ferons, who were closely related. Neither of them however wanted to step up and offer direct help. The Kermac however finally broke the still enduring silence. He could not stand the fact that so many others stood in the limelight and not him. “What is the deal with just another world of mindless primitives? I am sure another one with similar worthless inhabitants can be found to amuse the simple minds of Sarans and their rebellious brethren alike. I agree a treaty has been violated, but the Freon, as primitive and slow their own development seems to be, are a promising society overall and should not be punished harshly for basic scientific curiosity and obtaining a few biological specimen. Should we not discuss important matters, instead wasting time on a world of primates that will eventually fall to the Xunx anyway? There are no Xunx representatives because the Xunx cannot be stopped and care not for treaties.” The Saresii woman spoke. “Declaring a willful trespass against accepted and ratified treaties as trivial and meaningless, highlights the attitude towards such treaties by the Kermac. As shown in the past I might add. Sares Prime instructed me to announce Saresii withdrawal of all council affairs, but we will continue to observe and reserve the right to interfere when Saresii interests are concerned.” The Nul rose and by doing so bending and denting the lectern that was made of tough steel. The auditorium became quiet. The purple Nul pointed his enormous right hand towards the Kermac. “The Xunx can be stopped and we Nul are confident no Xunx invasion will be successful on a world we deem ours. We Nul are known to keep treaties and have always been wronged and betrayed. We declare the Sarans are in the right and the Freons are the breakers of words and thus lost all honor. We despise nothing more than those who have no honor. The All-Gray, supreme ruler and life giver of all that is Nul-Nul gave me full authority to speak on Nul behalf. I came to announce that we will sever all connections to the Galactic Council. We will destroy all vessels regardless of origin, port of call that strays in space we deem as ours. Be it on purpose or some sort of claimed navigation error. If we deem the presence hostile, we will consider it an act of war and all that is Nul will come to you. Anyone assisting or forming any sort of allegiance or partnership with the Shiss will be considered an enemy of the Nul.” The terrifying massive being turned to leave, but stopped and said directly to the Kermac. “I personally feel offended by your behavior at the opening and your very presence. The Nul have not forgotten the cowardice behavior of your species during the last two Y’ALL invasions and your treacherous acts. So I will return to the All-Gray and inform him that I have been insulted by you Kermac wizard. You may not like the answer of Nul-Nul.” The Kermac wizard was certain, the Grand Wizard would not be pleased with all this and blame him. No doubt there was an agent of the ruling wizard already eagerly forming a report and sending it via Long Range Telepath to Kermac-Prime, not even giving him a chance to spin the development into his favor. Aloud he said. “Kermac is not afraid of Nul threats and has no desire to send ships in undesirable space. However I suggest we let the Freon delegate speak. I am sure he has seen the errors of this affair that is hardly more than a nuisance and hear his offers.” Achneuhfier lied not just to the beings in the auditorium, but to himself as well. Truth to be told he was very afraid of the Nul. He watched the giant leave without further interaction. However the Freon delegate was now speaking, taking his mind of the Nul. “Majesties, Emperors and delegates. Upon reviewing the evidence, I must come to the conclusion that the incident was caused by an obviously renegade command giver who did not act on orders of the Inners. We offer their lives, you may execute them in any form you see fit. We further reaffirm the adherence of Freo to the treaties signed and no Freon ship will ever come within gravity well distance to that single star system, deemed so important to you. We will furthermore offer 5 million Trade units of any commodity of your choosing for each abducted individual to allow them to be resettled and integrated into your societies with means of their own.” Most of the delegates found this an acceptable solution, but looked to the queen. She rose and presented her regal form, the Pan Saran emperor could not openly admit it but he was smitten by the queen and could not completely ignore his Saran roots who, even after 2000 years of separation resonated with pride and awe in the presence of a Saran queen. She extended her arm and pointed her long finger at the Freon. “Make it 15 million trade units and offer your head. You insulted me and that cannot stand!” The Freon lost all hope to survive this, the Inners would not let him live if that what took it to appease the Sarans, so he bowed just as he had seen Sarans do. “I will add my life to the offer, so peace will be maintained.” The queen wanting to discuss other developments especially in regards to the war, now agreed. She was actually quite pleased with the entire affair. The cursed Pan Sarans still seemed to have some respect and regard for their origin and thus the queen. The Ult declaration of friendship and noninterference was surprising but welcome to say the least. The galaxy was put on notice that Saran was not to be trifled with and that it was a form of suicide to insult the queen, no matter who you were. She also planned to meet with the Saresii delegate later, having this Advanced civilization in her corner was a fact she wanted to cement and if possible expand upon. Chapter 4 » Category:Stories